Team JADE
by SolarTBA
Summary: June Terran, a girl whose Grandfather's dying wish was to breath aura into her body, began traveling to stop crime on sight. But on one fateful day when that sight was partially taken away from the loss of an eye, She was given a chance to attend Beacon, make friends, have adventures, by Ozpin himself! But who can say how long before disaster strikes? It's all rather...Jaded


**Team JADE**

 **Chapter 1: Hitting the Big Time**

 **S/N: Before you guys go on a rant about how I haven't updated Team JEST since my birthday, and then go on another rant about how I'm uploading _another_ RWBY story, let me get some things cleared.**

 **This isn't just another story I'm writing** ― **I'm writing this with Arctic01 and with another friend of mine who is posting this story on Wattpadd. This also inspired me to get back to writing Team JEST because, if I'm being honest, I lost the will to write for my own story for quite a while, and when I _did_ want to write I didn't have the time or I was just lazy, I'll admit that. So if you're waiting for Team JEST, the last chapter for Volume 2 will be posted by Wednesday at the latest. After that, we (Arctic and I) are gonna write an intermission chapter between the end of Volume 2 and the start of Volume 3 (the beginning chapter of Volume 3 will make sense then), and its gonna feature a character that you all will be (hopefully pleasantly) surprised to see.**

 **That being said, I'll stop with the beginning notes and let you start reading.**

As workers shuffled around a abandoned dockyard, a young woman was on a rooftop, watchful onyx eyes roving over the marked crates that were being loaded onto a small freighter.

The teen looked 16 in age, with an almost bored expression on her face. Beneath her army camo ball cap was long, luscious locks of messy black hair tied in a ponytail that was held together by a 3 foot long grey ribbon, the excess flowing behind her in the wind. She had on a light tan muscle shirt, worn with age and ripped in some places. The tank top was a size too small, emphasizing her large bust and exposing the teen's stomach, along with the words 'Shoot 2 Get Shot' printed in black. A black skirt rippled beneath her with a wide brown belt connecting it to her top half. Fastened on her right side in a magnetic holster was what looked to be a large green and black gas canister.

The young woman completed the getup with even more black and brown belts on her legs, waist, wrists, and on her dark brown combat boots which were worn from overuse and caked in mud. She had on two camo socks of differing lengths, the right reached just above her boot and the left up to her thigh. Her knees had small armored pads on them, and she wore a metal paldron on her right shoulder, fastened with even more belts, these holding some ammunition. Some old dog tags, stamped as Aster D. Terran, Circa. X739 adorned her neck with other assorted necklaces and chains. A camouflage army jacket with many patches on its sleeves waved behind her like a makeshift cape.

"Welp, looks like its time to give 'em hell." She said as she casually stepped off the building and landed onto the parking lot, cracking the asphalt beneath her feet.

The white fang grunts who were working on the shipment, looked up from their jobs to find a teenage girl walking towards them, a cocky grin on her face.

"Who wants to dance―?" Before the teenager could finish a White Fang member swung his sword at her left shoulder, intending to cut her in half. Instead it broke in pieces, shards of metal falling to the ground.

"Rude." she spat, "Hasn't your mother told you not to interrupt someone when their talking?" the young woman cast an intimidating glare at her attacker, who was shivering in fear.

"W-who are you?!" The Faunus yelled before he was kneed in the gut.

"I'm June, and you'll do nicely for a warm-up."

The now named June popped her neck and reached towards the canister on her hip, when a shot came flying from the bushes nearby. But, like the sword before it, the shell stopped at her skin, unable to penetrate it before falling uselessly at her feet.

"You'd think you guys would've learned by now…"

June grabbed the canister, which made several clanking and whirring noises before transforming into a giant battle hammer. She put it onto her shoulder and smirked before twirling it and slamming the heavy weapon into the ground, creating a miniature crater.

"Prepare for pain."

The faunus group brandished their swords and guns and rushed the teen; prepared to make her pay for humiliating their brethren. But as she dodged every attack that was sent her way, June kept shooting around insults and teased each grunt who failed to reach her with their tools of death: "Try harder next time!" "Ohh..so close! Yet so far..." "No touching tough guy." "Good hustle!" "Hehe~ nice try bub!"

After a while they had enough of the constant teasing and some even collapsed in exhaustion. As the soldiers were panting for breath, trying to recover the stamina they had at the beginning of the brawl, June took the opportunity to strike.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five…" She counted off in a flat tone, each number punctuated by a loud bang and the cracking of bone against metal.

Eventually, she ran out of enemies to fight. White Fang members strewn about with the dockyards littered with craters, June transformed her weapon back into storage mode as she sighed in exasperation.

"Two minutes? What a disappointment-"

Before she could walk off the scene, an Atlesian Paladin stumbled out into the open lot. And as it's lasers found and locked onto the black haired teen she had only one thing to say.

"Uh oh…"

June quickly activated her semblance before the mech punched her with it's massive arm. The collision sent shockwaves through the area, shattering all the windows in the vicinity and sending the teen flying towards the shipping containers still not loaded onto the freighter. When the pilot saw the giant dent in the container he began to walk away, confident he finished the job that his fellow Faunus couldn't do.

As the man was thinking about a promotion however, he was interrupted by a beeping noise on the console. Life signature detected.

June was in bad shape, her left eye was now nothing more than an empty socket, blood pouring from a gash in her forehead with a nasty scar down her face, running from the hairline all the way down to her nose; which was broken.

She still got up, and with her one eye almost glowing she panted, "Is...that...all...hah...you...GOT!?" the teen yelled as the weapon in her bloodied hands expanded even more into a heavy machine gun, complete with firing shields.

June let out a feral scream as she pulled the trigger, sending a barrage of non stop firepower towards the Paladin.

The operator choked in pain while the suit was literally torn to shreds around him, killing the man as shards of metal and .90 calibre bullets tore through his body.

The job done and the robot now in flames, June called for an ambulance and collapsed to the ground, her last thought was that unconsciousness never felt so good in her entire life.

 **Later...**

The young woman was expecting to wake up in a hospital room, with doctors all around her bed peppering her with prescriptions and medication. But no. She woke up, seated in a chair before a table in a dimly lit room. She did notice all her wounds were treated, and reached up and felt a black eyepatch covering the empty void where her eye used to be. She sighed at her new lack of depth perception, but before she could think more on that though, the sound of high heels clacking against tile was heard from outside. And as the door began to open she did NOT have a good feeling about what was coming.

A woman walked in, her heels making a loud sound against the floor in the quiet room. She wore a simple white blouse with skin tight black pants. Her blonde hair was styled in a tight bun, matching the stern expression on her face. The older woman finished the outfit with glasses and a badly torn purple cape with a golden crown emblazoned onto the surface.

"Young Lady, I'll have you know that what you did was against the law." June hung her head in shame.

"Not to mention you were too violent! If it were up to me you would be locked up!" Her face was apologetic as her onyx eye met the blonde's amber ones.

"I'm sorr-" June stopped when the stern woman lifted up a hand, her gaze softening for a brief moment.

"But there's someone here who would like to meet you." If the teen wasn't confused before, she definitely was now.

"U-Um. Ok? What's your name by the way?" June asked the blonde.

She huffed and turned away. "Glynda Goodwitch."

"O-Oh."

"Now now Glynda. No need for hostilities." this time, a man's voice came from behind the door.

"I just don't understand why you want this girl in our school!" Glynda shouted angrily at the man before sighing. She gestured for him to come in as June looked at her new visitor. Her eye widened as his face was instantly recognized as Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"So, June Terran, right?" She nodded numbly, absolutely starstruck.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" He asked as Glynda held up a recording of the fight. How did they get that?

She gulped before speaking. "M-M,y grandad." Ozpin raised an eyebrow before gesturing for the young lady to continue. "He was a soldier during the great war... W-When I was younger Aster...I-I mean my grandpa trained me to fight..."

"Ah."

That's it? A measly 'Ah?'

"Now then, I have a proposition to ask of you. Would you join my school with the new initiates?" June couldn't believe her ears. Beacon?! It's like a dream come true! Even if she's attending a year early its still awesome!

A hyperventilating June instantly calmed down before saying in a fake bored voice, "Yeah, Sure." Ozpin nodded, Glynda huffed her disapproval, and the two teachers let June walk out of the interrogation room.

As soon as the door shut, the teen was bouncing up and down, along with her generous...assets; She was just so ecstatic! Excitement filled her entire body as she has a nerdgasm right then and there. Meanwhile the two professors were having a rather cryptic conversation.

"You think she could be it?" Glynda asked, uncertainty in her tone as she looked towards her boss.

"We can only wait and see…."

 **A/N: June's Semblance is called Bunker, where any damage or kinetic force will be negated, then added to her aura reserves. However, it has a limit to how strong a blow she can take, and if the attack is strong enough, it can bypass her aura entirely. She subconsciously activates her semblance when she perceives an attack is coming her way, and it can only be used for around three to four minutes if she uses it constantly.**

 **S/N: That little note at the end (NOT from Arctic, but from our other partner) explains how June's Semblance works, just to clarify. So the three of us hope that you all enjoyed reading the first chapter to our newest addition to the RWBY universe. And in case you guys are curious, this story is NOT in the same universe as Team JEST.**

 **A/N (Arctic): And as always, Read & Review!**

 **S/N: Till next time!**

 **PS: Link to our friend over at Wattpadd:** **user/Project_KRAKEN**


End file.
